<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dr. Kim Minseok's Hypothesis by grammaticallywrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198365">Dr. Kim Minseok's Hypothesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammaticallywrong/pseuds/grammaticallywrong'>grammaticallywrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Band Fic, Canon Compliant, I'm sure of it, M/M, Minseok knows something we don't, Unbeta'ed, We Die Like Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammaticallywrong/pseuds/grammaticallywrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok thinks something is going on between Baekhyun and Chanyeol...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dr. Kim Minseok's Hypothesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Minseok thinks something is going on between Baekhyun and Chanyeol.</p><p>It’s not that he purposely gossips around the building. Not at all. He just can’t help but notice the little things.</p><p>He remembers that one time he scolded Sehun and Jongin for moving everything in his room an inch to the left, the maknaes thinking that the oldest would never notice. Minseok didn’t get mad at them, he never really does, but he did heave an exasperated sigh as he kneeled in front of his One Piece set and moved everything back the way it was - an inch to their right.</p><p>His fans often likened him to cat, mostly because of his cat-like features; his sharp eyes that were lifted at the end, his cheshire cat grin that shows a little too much of his gums whenever he finds something incredibly funny. He used to be self-conscious about his gummy smile, but now - now he understands why.</p><p>He’s laid back, quiet, and gives the spotlight to his members. He doesn’t mind. In fact, he absolutely loves it when he sits back and lets his members embarrass themselves in front of the camera. But when it’s his turn, he tries his best to be the best. But really, he just wants to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.</p><p>Today’s program is Chanyeol and Baekhyun trying very hard not to touch each other in public.</p><p>Minseok thinks it’s hilarious how the two are so obvious, yet <em>so</em> very subtle. </p><p>The side glances, the little touches, the looks the other gives when the other is not looking. It’s all very sad and romantic and Minseok just wants to rip his hair out with the way the tension feels like it's <em>him </em>getting the blue balls.</p><p>Minseok’s been on the internet, he knows what the fans talk about and he knows the fans think there’s something going on between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Minseok can’t help but agree.</p><p>The soft ways Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, the infinite sliver of space separating the two everytime they get the chance to walk next to each other, the way Baekhyun’s lips touch Chanyeol’s ears everytime the former tiptoes to whisper in the taller’s ears, the redness in the tip of Chanyeol’s nose whenever Baekhyun looks at him with his rectangular smile. It was all very frustrating to Minseok because it’s so obviously there.</p><p>But the two are secretive, even behind closed doors. Yes, they are more touchy in the dorm with their nonexistent space and their entangled legs, but that doesn’t really mean anything. Not when the rest of them are as touchy-feely. Yet somehow Minseok knows that the arm around Baekhyun and the fingers playing with his hair aren’t as gentle as they are with the rest of the members.</p><p>It sucks because he literally lives with the two. The tension (sexual? Minseok is not sure but damn he sure can feel his fingers tingle with how much he wants to strangle the both of them) in the room is always palpable, thick and heavy and sometimes suffocating with how he can feel his skin react at Baekhyun's heavy gazy towards Chanyeol is whenever the latter so much as breathes.</p><p>He doesn’t know how Chanyeol can’t feel the lazer eyes because right now? Minseok feels like he’s burning at how Baekhyun is trying to decimate the fanboy trying to get close to Chanyeol. </p><p>“Relax,” Minseok nudges Baekhyun in the ribs. The latter looks back at Minseok and gives him a smile, sickeningly sweet and dripping with ‘I’m going to cause chaos so hard right now I dare someone to try to stop me’ type of malice.</p><p>Minseok can only roll his eyes. No one can really stop Byun Baekhyun, not when he’s so set on doing something. <em>Especially</em> when that something involves Park Chanyeol.</p><p>Minseok didn’t think it was possible given the crowded airport, but Baekhyun inches closer to Chanyeol and <em>curls his hand around his biceps.</em></p><p>Cameras flashing, fangirls screaming, and Minseok just wants to go back to his bed.</p><p> </p><p><br/>---</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Hey,” Junmyeon sits next to him at the table. Minseok had his laptop out, ready to tackle on this newest paper his professor gave him. He’s done with his PhD. He’s Doctor Kim Minseok now, but he thought of a project that he wanted to research on and his brain just won’t shut up. So he messaged his professor and now he’s regretting everything his brain told him to do.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Minseok says back. </p><p>“The two have been acting weird lately,” Minseok doesn’t need to ask who Junmyeon was referring to. Only two people in their dorm ever act weird around each other. Not even that one time Sehun got scolded by Junmyeon after bringing home a friend late at night. (No one talked about it so don’t ask Minseok.)</p><p>“When have they ever <em>not</em> acted weird, you mean?” </p><p>Minseok feels Junmyeon’s heavy sigh in his bones. Minseok may not be the official leader of EXO but he’s still the oldest and he still has responsibilities. They were all practically family. They grew up together, slept in the same bed together, sweated together, bled together; so Minseok can’t help but feel a strong sense of familial responsibility. </p><p>“I think they fought.” Junmyeon says next to him; leafing through the pages of the book that was beside them, Minseok gives the other a raised eyebrow at disturbing the perfect placement of his bookmark.</p><p>“Let them solve their own problem, Junmyeon.” Minseok goes back to his laptop and starts typing. </p><p>“What are you doing, hyung?” Junmyeon says as he inches closer, elbow leaning on the table and face tilted towards him. Minseok can feel his chest bubble with what feels like guilt.</p><p>“My homework.”</p><p>“I thought you were done with school? What else could be higher than a PhD?” Junmyeon asks in incredulity.</p><p>“I could get another PhD -” </p><p>“You’re insane.”</p><p>“Not as insane as the two, though…”</p><p>Several seconds passed and Minseok could hear the high pitched wailing of absolute silence in his ear.</p><p>“Okay, fine,” He sighs. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>“I owe you.” Junmyeon pats his back, relief obvious in his voice.</p><p>“I’ll take care of Baekhyun, though.” Minseok says as he closes his laptop. He won’t be getting any work done tonight.</p><p>“Fine by me.”</p><p>They both say their good nights to each other, Junmyeon turning the living room lights off before retreating back to his room.</p><p>Minseok turns to the books that were scattered on the dining room table, the only space large enough to house his laptop, his books, and everything else he needs to work. He starts putting his books away when he hears soft voices coming from the room closest to the dorm kitchen.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Minseok hears a deep voice say into the air.</p><p>“What are you saying sorry for?” <em>Baekhyun</em>, Minseok hears the other voice say. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop. It just so happens that his sense of hearing was better than the average person.</p><p>“Yeah but you’re mad at me for something.” Silence on both sides. </p><p>Minseok only ever heard Chanyeol and Baekhyun fight once. It was loud and nasty and something Minseok doesn’t want a repeat of. He doesn’t remember what the fight was about, just that they had to call the managers to get them both off of each other. There was no exchange of fists, only words that stab like knives and an unsmiling Baekhyun and Chanyeol for months.</p><p>It was horrible, having to have both of their happy virus wallow in self-pity for months; the dark cloud in the dorm draining everybody’s energy away. But somehow the two were able to patch things together and here they are, in the same room, talking about things they need to talk about. </p><p>“Please don’t apologize for something you don’t know whether you did or did <em>not</em> do,” Baekhyun says, louder this time and Minseok flinched at the scorn in his voice. If things get bad, he’ll have to step in and he really doesn’t want to do that. </p><p>Minseok doesn’t know but it feels like it was a minute of silence before he hears Chanyeol speak.</p><p>“I know you’re jealous,” Minseok hears Chanyeol say and he can only imagine Baekhyun pursing his lips, chin tilting high in silent, yet obvious denial of the truth. It’s like listening to a soap opera, Minseok sighs. </p><p>“Is that so?” And if Minseok could smack Baekhyun, he would. The cheeky little tone doesn’t do anybody good. </p><p>“I can’t <em>not</em> talk to my friends, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says in exasperation and Minseok wonders if anyone in the dorm is hearing their little quarrel. The tone of their voices are verging on normal and the walls aren’t exactly thin. </p><p>“Well you’re being extra friendly with one of -” </p><p>“Baekhyun -” </p><p>“- and I don’t appreciate you not -”</p><p>“Baekhyun -”</p><p>“ - drawing the lines between -”</p><p>“Baek -”</p><p>“- what’s okay and what’s not because -”</p><p>“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shouted and Minseok is sure now that everyone else is awake and is also listening to the two of them. Minseoks thinks no one gives a fuck anymore, not these two anyway.</p><p>Minseok knows he has to go back to his room, knows the conversation is about to be done and neither of them is willing to hurt the other, not anymore. </p><p>“I am not going to change how I am with my close friends, Baekhyunnie. ” Minseok hears Chanyeol say softly. </p><p>“Yeah but sometimes things get too much, Chanyeollie and I can’t help but think that -”</p><p>“I love my friends,” Chanyeol says in finality and Minseok thinks the sigh he hears came from Baekhyun, the soft sound of air leaving his body a sign of the latter backing down. </p><p>“But I love <em>you</em> in all the different ways that matters and -”</p><p>Minseok packs his things and gives the two the privacy that they so desperately need.</p><p> </p><p><br/>---</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Did you get to talk to Baekhyun?” Junmyeon says the next day. The two of them were in the living room, pretending to fix the pillows on the sofa. The rest of the members were gathered around the kitchen table, waiting for Kyungsoo to serve them breakfast. Chanyeol was standing next to the latter, helping him cook the rest of the meal.</p><p>Minseok turns back to look at the subject at hand. Baekhyun was chatting with Sehun and Jongdae about something, but Minseok catches every single glance he gives Chanyeol, every single time his eyes soften at seeing the taller give a hearty laugh at whatever it is Kyungsoo was saying.</p><p>“Nah, I think they were able to talk about it.”</p><p>“Oh? ‘Cause I tried talking to Chanyeol last night but he wasn’t in his room and -” Minseok let Junmyeon babble as he continues to pretend-fluff the pillow back into its fullness. Minseok nods at the appropriate times and hums in pretend-agreement. </p><p>Minseok turns around and pats Junmyeon on the shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Junmyeon.” Minseok smiles. “Let’s go eat breakfast.” </p><p>Both of them turn around to see the rest of the members sitting around the table full of various breakfast. The rest of them loudly welcoming the two oldest members. Minseok steals a final look at Chanyeol and Baekyhun and he notices their arms touching, both their faces reflecting a smile brighter than they were yesterday. </p><p>Minseok thinks something is going on between Baekhyun and Chanyeol; and sure enough, he is right about something for once. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very self indulgent. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>